<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reencuentros con sabor a miel by pukka_elsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580601">Reencuentros con sabor a miel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukka_elsa/pseuds/pukka_elsa'>pukka_elsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marabilia - Iria G. Parente &amp; Selene M. Pascual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#angst tmb la vrd, #fausto y jared bffs, #fluff, #jared sigue de parranda, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukka_elsa/pseuds/pukka_elsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A los oídos de Fausto han llegado trágicas noticias desde Dione: hoy tal vez sea el día del inevitable reencuentro con la que una vez fue su reina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fausto de Granth/Ivy de Dione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reencuentros con sabor a miel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers de ladrones de libertad, jaulas de seda y reinos de cristal</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta Fausto al abrir los ojos fue del desconocido sabor de su boca. Extrañado, se pasó la lengua por los dientes, reconociendo algo parecido a vodka y a miel, a pesar de no recordar haber consumido ninguna de las dos. Lo segundo, que se encontraba tendido en un charco de sangre. Su propia sangre.<br/>Le costó unos segundos acostumbrarse a la sensación. Al igual que su boca, el resto de su cuerpo parecía haber sufrido una metamorfosis: no estaba despierto, pero tampoco dormido. Sus brazos se sentían más ligeros que nunca, y sus pies no arrastraban el peso sobre sus hombros. Sí, eso era: ya no había ningún peso sobre sus hombros. Solo la sensación de un liviano recuerdo flotando por su cabeza, como un susurro.<br/>Al principio, solo supo merodear. Caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos, lamentándose cual alma en pena y preguntándose por el momento en el que bajó la guardia. Cuando le dio oportunidad a su padre de arrebatárselo todo. Cuando había dejado a su amada sola.<br/>De hecho, fue aquella joven de cabellos rubios la que ocupó su mente durante las primeras horas de su segunda vida. Hasta que, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, fue capaz de encontrarla tras muchas horas dando vueltas: escondida en un rincón de la biblioteca, se encontraba la princesa Ivy de Dione, acompaña de una irreconocible Samira y de sus damas de compañía. Fueron muchos sus intentos por hacer que la reina se percatase de su presencia, de la mano que posaba reconfortante en su hombro, de sus palabras aliento que se convertían en poco más de una caricia fría del viento. Y entonces lo comprendió: pasarían muchas, muchísimas lunas hasta que pudiera volver a sentirle como antes. </p>
<p>Pero el día llegó. El rumor de que la salud de la reina de Dione empeoraba por momentos fue extendido por todos los confines de Marabilia, hasta llegar a los oídos del que una vez fue príncipe de Granth. Él, raudo, se presentó en la escalinata de palacio en pocos días, implorando a las estrellas no haber llegado demasiado tarde. Claro que no hubiera llegado casi sin aliento si cierto pirata no le hubiese retenido en aquella taberna de mala muerte más tiempo del necesario.<br/>—Relájate, príncipe, seguro que llegamos a tiempo —dijo el rubio tratando de tranquilizarle. Fausto le fulminó con la mirada, culpándole de su retraso: no recordaba siquiera cuándo había conocido al que se hacía llamar capitán de un barco, ni mucho menos cuándo había empezado a llamarle “amigo”, pero en momentos como ese conseguía sacarle de sus casillas.<br/>—Imagina que ya se ha ido —comenzó a explicar—. Imagina que ha abierto los ojos y no ha encontrado a nadie no-vivo a su lado. Imagina que está sola, por los corredores de palacio, preguntándose si la otra vida es así de solitaria. Imagina… <br/>—Imagina que no te de un ataque de ansiedad cada vez que algo no sucede tal y como lo planeaste. Eso sí que es algo difícil de imaginar. —Se rio con ganas de su propio chiste, al cual su amigo no encontró la gracia.<br/>Rodó los ojos. Jared le recordaba tanto a su hermana: siempre dispuesto a ponerle de los nervios, daba igual la situación. De ser todavía de carne y hueso, tal vez no se habrían ni caído bien. Pero ambos tenían demasiadas historias que contar, y la compañía del otro era la idónea para soltarlas todas: Fausto siempre se quedaba fascinado al oír sus cuentos de sirenas y tempestades, del mismo modo que Jared le pedía más y más anécdotas de la realeza y la vida palaciega.</p>
<p>Tratando por todos los medios de que no le temblase el pulso, el isleño subía los escalones de palacio a prisa, sin tenerse a saborear las memorias que había hecho en ellos. Usualmente le daba por visitar el palacio de Dione, contentándose con ver en la distancia cómo su esposa reinaba con sabiduría. Pero aquella vez era distinta a las alegres y soleadas tardes de olor dulzón: aquel día, una fría sombra bailaba por las habitaciones, y no se iría sin llevarse algo bajo su capa.<br/>—Para ser justos —continuó la discusión Fausto, queriendo así distraerse de la presión que sentía en el pecho—, la mitad de las veces es tú culpa. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien insististe en quedarnos a Granth para las fiestas, en vez de marcharnos una semana antes como yo sugerí.<br/>—Gracias por concederme todo el mérito de esa tan acertada decisión, Fausto. Pero no te preocupes: tu princesita te estará esperando con los brazos abiertos en su alcoba, dispuesta a reencontrarse con tus caricias.<br/>—Ejem —carraspeó, disimulando el evidente rubor de sus mejillas—, reina. Y no es ese el tipo de encuentro que tenía pensado. Bueno, tampoco es como si te incumba en absoluto. De hecho…<br/>—Frénate principito, no necesito saber más. —Volvió a reír al ver el tono rojizo de su rostro. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de á donde se dirigían—. Y, ¿se puede saber a dónde mierda estamos yendo? Los dormitorios reales quedan al otro lado, según me contaste.<br/>—No vamos a los dormitorios.</p>
<p><br/>Cuando giraron la esquina y se adentraron a una nueva sala exterior, se toparon con un desfile de innumerables primaveras. Rosas, margaritas, geranios y amapolas florecían sonrientes bajo el sereno cielo azul, pincelado con nubes de algodón. Los verdes, juraría fausto, eran aún más intensos que cuando él residía en palacio. Los olores, más frescos y cargados, rememorando a aquellos tiempos cuando todo era más sencillo. Parecían ignorar por completo el estado descaído de los muros interiores, como si se tratase de un paraíso personal e intocable. En efecto: los jardines del palacio de Dione estaban (casi) iguales que como recordaba.<br/>—Entonces… ¿tu plan romántico es que le una reacción alérgica al polen? —Cansado, Fausto perdió de una vez por todas la paciencia.<br/>—No te mato porque ya estás muerto. <br/>—Ventajas del más allá. Además de robar hielos en las fiestas sin que te pillen.<br/>Sin embargo, él ya no le estaba escuchando. Su mente estaba en otra parte, una tal vez muy lejana al rubio; más concretamente, en el sonido de dos zapatos de mujer acercándose en su dirección. El corazón del príncipe de Granth dio un brinco, disparando sus pulsaciones como la primera vez que traspasó aquellas puertas para encontrarse con la que sería su ahora esposa. A duras penas siendo capaz de mantenerse en pie, le dijo a su acompañante:<br/>—Jared, si no te importa, ¿podrías…?<br/>—Claro que sí —concordó, alejándose así de las rosas y el sol divino.</p>
<p><br/>Sus pies, adoloridos de la carrera, se hallaban completamente enterrados en el suelo. Sus manos, inquietas, jugaban con sus yemas de pura ansiedad. Y entonces, cuando incluso las abejas se habían percatado de la presencia fantasmagórica que tiritaba de nerviosismo en las enredaderas, apareció.<br/>Detrás de una mata de rosas rojas, Ivy de Dione paseaba con la misma gracia con la que lo había hecho en vida. Su rostro no poseía el pálido blanco de su enfermedad, si no el rosado gesto de sus mejillas que se acentuó al ver a quien le esperaba impaciente. La juventud había vuelto a su tez de porcelana, devolviendo aquel brillo tan especial a sus ojos que su admirador comparaba a las mismísimas estrellas. Como en una epifanía, el tiempo se detuvo cuando ambas majestades se encontraron en la mirada del otro. “Vaya, aquí estás”, pronunció la mirada del príncipe en un mero rumor. “Te he estado buscando.”<br/>Al siguiente instante, ambos estaban abrazados contra el cuerpo del otro, reacios a aflojar su agarre nunca jamás, y así recuperando el tan necesario contacto que creyeron perdido para siempre. Ivy se deshizo en lágrimas con el simple tacto de su piel, de quien había estado privada todos esos largos años. Los dedos ansiosos de Fausto se enredaron a la melena de Ivy, mientras que su otra mano le apretaba con fuerza la cadera. Tenía miedo de que, si se soltaba, no pudiera volver a sentirle contra sí.<br/>Para pesadilla del príncipe, Ivy se soltó de su agarre, y algo bajo la piel de este exigía su retorno inmediato, como aire indispensable para la vida. Mientras sus irises se decían todas aquellas cosas que no habían podido confesar antes de partir, el pulgar de Ivy acariciaba con anhelo la mejilla de su amado, analizando y memorizando cada una de sus facciones. La piel de Fausto hizo cosquillas ante su roce, pero fue nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando su reina enunció en un suspiro:<br/>—Fausto…<br/>Aquella palara fue suficiente para que sus bocas, guiadas por la necesidad y el deseo, se juntasen un tierno beso de una vez por todas. De sus labios, beben; lenta, insaciablemente se embriagan de su gusto, del furtivo encuentro de sus alientos; la melodía de sus lenguas, el roce de sus narices, el aroma exquisito de su infinito romance. La respuesta a todas sus incógnitas se presentaba ahora ante ellos; inmaculada, certera, etérea:<br/>El uno era el hogar el otro. Y, finalmente, habían vuelto a casa.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>